Five nights at Freddy's 3
FNaF3= Five Nights at Freddy’s 3 (рус. Пять ночей в Фредди 3) — игра жанра point-and-click survival horror,выпущенная в Steam 2 марта 2015 года инди-разработчиком Скоттом Коутоном (англ. Scott Cawthon). Третья игра серии Five Nights at Freddy's. 26 января 2015 года на YouTube появился трейлер игры, который демонстрирует нового аниматроника Spring Trap'а, а в Steam Greenlight появились скриншоты этой игры. Также в этот день на сайте разработчика появилась фотография с фиолетовой надписью "He always does" (рус. Он всегда так делает). Изначально была размещена в Steam Greenlight и была одобрена сообществом Steam для выпуска. 7 марта вышла версия для Android, а 12 марта - для iOS.. Также, судя по обновлениям веб-страницы Скотта и прохождении 6 ночи, ходит мнение, что это является отсылкой к 4 части игры. Аудио Музыка в Главной Меню Файл:Titlemusic.ogg Музыка Хорошей концовки Файл:GoodEnding.ogg Музыка Плохой концовки Файл:BadEnding.ogg Сюжет Действие игры происходят через 30 лет после того, как пиццерия "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" закрылась. Происходящие в ней события (пропажа и убийство пятерых детей) стали уже не более, чем слухами. Владельцы пиццерии решили возродить легенду, создав "Fasbear Fright: The horror attraction" (рус. "Страшилки Фазбера: Аттракцион ужасов"). Обыскивая заброшенное здание пиццерии, они нашли много старых деталей, разобранных аниматроников, а также сделали удивительное открытие в виде одного (сильно потрепанного, но относительно целого) аниматроника. На должность охранника в этот, еще не открытый, аттракцион устраивается неизвестный человек, имя его, предположительно, Майк (скорее всего, это не Майк Шмидт из первой части , так как прошло примерно 25 лет ,а Майку сейчас лет 50-60 так что он бы не смог устроиться на такую работу). Ему предстоит отработать пять дней в заведении. В течение первых двух ночей охраннику звонит телефонный парень, который рассказывает ему о его обязанностях. На вторую ночь телефонный парень говорит что он будет ставить кассеты (где их нашли - ниже), и перед тем, как поставить кассету, говорит, что в заведение привезли найденного аниматроника — Спрингтрапа (англ. Springtrap). Также он рассказал, что во время обыска пиццерии были найдены несколько старых кассет (возможно еще из самой первой пиццерии) с записью о мерах предосторожности при работе с аниматрониками (точнее с их режимом костюма, который может использовать человек) и о некоторых других вещах, которые помогут полностью понять сюжет игры. О них рассказывает другой человек (телефонный парень из предыдущих частей). Эти записи проигрываются на протяжении остальных ночей. В конце каждой ночи игрок получает возможность поиграть в мини-игру. В течение четырех ночей мы узнаем, что, когда пиццерия была уже заброшена, аниматроники были вполне исправны. Становится понятно, почему аниматроники были разобраны. Их по очереди разобрал Фиолетовый человек (главный антагонист серии и убийца пятерых детей). На пятую ночь духи всех пятерых детей окружают Фиолетового человека, который находится в секретной комнате (о ней рассказывает одна из записей на кассете). Парень пугается и, чтобы скрыться от призраков, надевает на себя костюм Спрингтрапа, надеясь, что они его не достанут. Фиолетовый человек начинает смеяться, но вдруг механизм захлопывается (об этом рассказывает телефонный парень), пружины костюма выпрямляются, высвобождая эндоскелет костюма, который и убивает Фиолетового человека. Отсюда и пошло название аниматроника - Springtrap (рус. "Пружинная ловушка"). Пока он, истекая кровью, бьётся в предсмертной агонии на полу, души детей засыпают навсегда. После этого следует одна из концовок: *'Плохая концовка': если Вы не проходили скрытые мини-игры (или проходили их неверно), то после финальной мини-игры появится кадр с пятью освещёнными головами аниматроников из первой части игры. У каждой головы светит луч из левого глаза. Над головами можно увидеть надпись "Bad Ending" (рус. "Плохой конец"). В этой концовке души детей, сидевшие в аниматрониках, остаются заточенными. *'Хорошая концовка': Если вы правильно проходили все скрытые мини-игры, которые есть в игре, и подарили плачущему ребенку торт, то после финальной мини-игры в конце появится кадр с четырьмя головами аниматроников из первой части игры. Над ними будет надпись "The End" (рус. "Конец"). В этой концовке души детей, которые сидели в аниматрониках, освобождаются (предположительно отправляются на небеса). После шестой ночи (режим "Nightmare", рус. "Ночной кошмар") нам показывают газету, в которой сказано, что аттракцион сгорел дотла из-за замыкания проводки, а все уцелевшие предметы из аттракциона будут выставлены на аукцион и распроданы. При осветлении картинки можно заметить улыбающегося Спрингтрапа, что говорит о том, что он выжил в пожаре и серии убийств не прекратятся. Игровой процесс Мы находимся в аттракционе "Страшилки Фазбера: Аттракцион ужасов" (англ. "Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction"). Управление реализовано с помощью мыши и клавиатуры или непосредственно нажатием на экран (Android/IOS). Здесь отсутствуют энергия, шкатулка и маска (из второй части), но появился второй планшет, позволяющий следить за состоянием систем, помогающих нам выжить. Существуют три системы: "Audio Devices" (рус. Аудио-устройства), "Camera Systems" (рус. Система камер) и "Ventilation" (рус. Вентиляция). Ошибки в системах приводят их в нерабочее состояние. Аудио-устройства отвечают за возможность воспроизводить звуки BB (Мальчика с воздушными шариками), которые привлекают Спрингтрапа в определённое место (он идёт на смех, если он находится недалеко от него (в соседней комнате)). Система камер отвечает за ваш обзор, и если она отключается, вы не сможете следить за обстановкой в аттракционе. Вентиляция отвечает за воздух в помещении, и если система вентиляции сломается, вы будете задыхаться, что делает Вас более уязвимым к атаке Спрингтрапа. Также поломка системы вентиляции может быть вызвана скримерами фантомов. Стоит заметить, что игрока снова оставляют в офисе без дверей, и для защиты нужно использовать кнопку "Play Audio" в планшете с камерами, привлекая туда Спрингтрапа голосом и смехом BB. Теперь игрок может менять камеры здания и камеры вентиляции кнопкой "Map Toggle". В вентиляции введена новая система защиты: теперь мы можем закрывать проходы к офису в определённых местах, чтобы Спрингтрап не смог до Вас добраться. Если на игрока нападут фантомы, то охранник потеряет сознание на несколько минут, и у Спрингтрапа будет время чтобы подойти к вам. После прохождения пятой ночи игроку будет доступна вкладка "Extra" (рус. "Дополнительно"), а также режим Nightmare (рус. "Ночной кошмар"). Противники * Спрингтрап '(англ. SpringTrap) — главный и единственный аниматроник, способный убить игрока. Активен со 2 ночи (на первой ночи его нет, т.к. его привозят со второй ночи(из перевода разговора телефонного парня). После его нападения ночь заканчивается, в отличие от фантомных аниматроников. В разделе "Extra" (рус. "Дополнительно") есть два раздела этого персонажа. Первый спрингтрап - настоящий, а второй - призрак. По файлам из игры можно с уверенностью сказать, что это Фиолетовый Парень (убийца детей) Призраки аниматроники: * Phantom BB '(англ. Призрак BB) — Призрак аниматроника BB,так как настоящий находится в коробке, которая стоит в кабинете охранника. Не убивает, а просто пугает. Если он нападает на главного героя, то ломает ему систему вентиляции что даёт небольшой шанс Спрингтрапу убить игрока. Ранее считалось, что он появляется на камере 09, но позже выяснилось, что он появляется на всех камерах. Спастись от него можно, если быстро сменить камеру или убрать планшет. Активен со 2 ночи. * Phantom Chica (англ. Призрак Чика)— Призрак аниматроника Чики,как и другие фантомы, не убивает. Появляется на камере 7. На игровом автомате покажется изображение призрака. Если отключить планшет и повернуться к двери, она нападает и ломает систему вентиляций. Активна с 3 ночи. * Phantom Puppet (англ. Призрак Марионетка)— Призрак аниматроника Марионетки,если вы увидели в камере 8 стоящую Марионетку, то у вас есть доля секунды, чтобы убрать планшет или переключить камеру. Если вы успели переключится, то не возвращайтесь туда. Марионетка будет стоять там до конца ночи. Появляется перед глазами главного героя и не даёт ему открывать оба планшета в течение 6-10 секунд * Phantom Freddy(англ. Призрак Фредди)— Призрак аниматроника Фредди Фазбеар,проходит рядом с комнатой охранника, увидеть его можно за стеклом. Он медленно передвигается в сторону двери, и если вы на него смотрите, то он опустится под стекло, а затем атакует вас. Для того, чтобы он не напал, на него не нужно обращать внимания. Откройте любой из планшетов, но ни в коем случае не смотрите на него без них. Если Спрингтрап стоит за стеклом, то Фредди смотрит на вас, опускается вниз и через секунду нападает. После его нападения Спрингтрап перемещается к двери (не всегда) или же, если он уже около неё, нападает сразу после скримера Фредди. Активен с 3 ночи. * Phantom Foxy (англ. Призрак Фокси)— Призрак аниматроника Фокси,иногда появляется в офисе. Спастись можно, лишь не смотря на него (не поворачивать камеру в его сторону), что почти невозможно, ведь его очень сложно заметить, не повернувшись полностью в его сторону. Активен с 4 ночи. * Phantom Mangle (англ. Призрак Мангл)— Призрак аниматроника Мангл,появляется за стеклом в тёмной половине коридора так, что виднеются лишь её глаза. Мангл издаёт громкие звуки помех. Если вслушаться в его звуки, то можно услышать слова "It's me" (рус. "Это я"). Она привлекает Спрингтрапа к комнате охраны и ломает аудио систему. Нет в разделе "Extra" (рус. "Дополнительно"), поскольку вероятно является пасхальным аниматроником и не имеет скримера (не нападает на персонажа). Активна со 2 ночи. Можно увидеть на камере 4, вместо головы Фокси. Возможно это даже не фантом, но доказательств почти нет. Мангл не является фантомом по некоторым теориям. * Золотой Фредди (англ. Golden Freddy) - Пустой костюм. Очень редкий пасхальный аниматроник. Вероятность появления 0.5-2.01% в любую ночь, и 15-35% в 6 ночь. Появляется в левом углу офиса, после чего вы не сможете открыть левый планшет(в котором надо перезагружать девайсы). 50 на 50 вы либо умрете и у вас вылетит игра, либо спустя 15 секунд появиться крупная жирная надпись "It's Me!!!". Не является врагом. Чтобы убедиться, что это Золотой Фредди, надо осветить скриншот. Люди *'Неизвестный (англ.Unknown character)' - главный герой, кем мы и играем. Имя неизвестно, однако раньше этот парень бывал в пиццериях. На некоторых рисунках во всех частях и мини-игре в третьей части мы можем увидеть мальчика, одетого в синие брюки и зеленую кофту. Предположительно парень повзрослел и пришел сюда работать. Это объясняет то, что Мангл не атакует главного героя, ведь во FNaF 2 в "детской бухте" (камера 12) мы можем увидеть, как этот же мальчик ломает Мангл. Она боится его. *'Телефоный парень (англ. Telephone Guy)' - Это не тот телефоный парень, звонящий нам во FNaF 1 и 2. Общается с нами только на протяжении 2 первых ночей, после чего исчезает и включает кассеты с записями. *'Фиолетовый парень/Фиолетовый Фредди (англ. Purple Guy)' - личность не ивестна. Является убийцей 5-ых детей. В 4-х мини-играх появляется как Фиолетовый Фредди, и ломает Фредди, Бонни, Чику и Фокси. В 5-ой мини-игре появляются души 5 детей, и он с испугу залезает в костюм Спрингтрапа. Он начинает смеятся. Капающая с потолка вода попадает на пружины, от чего те срываются и костюм захлопывается, и Фиолетовый парень погибает. Мини-игры В игре присутствуют мини-игры: как сюжетные, так и секретные. Сюжетные мини-игры появляются только после прохождения ночи. 'Сюжетные мини-игры' #Игра за Фредди. Идём со сцены с аниматрониками и следуем за Фиолетовым Фредди, а в конце нас ломает Фиолетовый человек. #Игра за Бонни. Снова следуем за Фиолетовым Фредди, и нас снова ломает Фиолетовый человек. #Игра за Чику. Снова следуем, снова ломают. #Игра за Фокси. Идём за Фиолетовым Фредди от пиратской бухты, и нас снова ломает Фиолетовый парень. #Игра за призрака мальчика. Идём в ту комнату, в которую нас не пускало ранее. Бегаем по комнате за Фиолетовым парнем и наблюдаем за кат-сценой, как Фиолетовый парень умирает в костюме SpringTrap'а 'Секретные мини-игры' Мини-игры расположены в порядке, нужном для прохождения на хорошую концовку. Все игры нужно пройти через секретные проходы, чтобы попасть на хорошую концовку. И ни в 1 игре не выходите сразу через дверь если не прошли всю игру до конца. #'BB's Air Adventure (рус. Воздушные приключения Мальчика с шариком)': Открыть эту мини-игру можно дважды кликнув на рисунок BB слева на камере 8. Можно запустить на любой ночи. Для прохождения этой мини-игры нужно собрать 8 шариков: 7 вы видите сразу. Сверху слева есть невидимый проход в стене, подходим к этой стене и смело прыгаем в нее, падаем вниз и там ищем заветный 8 шарик. И еще лучше пройти это квест сразу на 1 ночи, так как вам будет не пройти следующие квесты. #'Mangle's Quest (рус. Квест Мангл)': Можно запустить только на второй ночи. Открыть эту мини-игру можно с помощью нажатия в правильном порядке кнопок на игровом аппарате на камере 7. Надо нажимать именно кнопки на левой панели и в порядке вверх-влево, вниз-влево, вверх-вправо и вниз-вправо (или же в виде буквы И). На мобильной версии даётся после прохождения 1 ночи. Для прохождения этой игры нужно собрать Мангл, но не попадаться ребёнку в руки. #'Chica's Party (рус. Вечеринка Чики)': Можно запустить только на третьей ночи. Открыть эту мини-игру можно собрав все четыре чёрных кекса Чики на камерах 2, 3, 4 и 6. На мобильной версии даётся после прохождения 2 ночи. В ней нужно подарить 4 кекса плачущим детям. А дальше также проходим сквозь текстуры в конце коридора, и дальше будет выход. #'Stage01 (рус. Сцена 01)': Можно запустить только на четвёртой ночи. Открыть эту мини-игру можно набрав на плитках на стене в офисе комбинацию 395248. Использовать нужно плитки, как на любом телефоне. В ней мы играем за Золотого Фредди. Чтобы выбраться из комнаты, пролезаем в текстуры слева. В мини-игре нужно подарить торт плачущему мальчику, так же как и во всех других. #'Glitch Minigame (рус. Глюкнутая мини-игра)': Можно запустить только на пятой ночи. Открыть эту мини-игру можно кликнув дважды на еле заметной фигурке Тени Бонни, которая стоит в офисе справа на столе, возле кнопки открытия планшета с камерами. В мини-игре мы играем Тенью Бонни (Секретный персонаж из Five Nights at Freddy's 2), которая может перемещатся в любую точку игровой локации. Если нажать на клавишу С, то у вас сменится игровая локация на 1 из других мини-игр. #'Happiest Day (рус. Самый счастливый день)': Открыть эту мини-игру можно, если кликнуть на рисунок Марионетки справа на стене на камере 3. Подарить торт ребёнку. После этого на экране останутся головы аниматроников, что является хорошей концовкой. Рецензии Игра опять побила собственный рекорд и была номер один в топе по продажам в Steam в первые часы своего выхода. Хоть игра и была воспринята достаточно тепло, некоторые фанаты были недовольны. Steam 29 января игра Five nights at Freddy's 3 получила "зелёный свет" в Steam Greenlight и инди-разработчик Scott Cawthon оставил комментарии: "Thanks to all of your awesome support, Five Nights at Freddy's 3 has hit number one on Steam Greenlight! I was really unprepared for such an outpouring of great comments and upvotes; I'm very grateful and humbled. :) I want to take a second to debunk a rumor that the game will be released on February 5th, however. ;) Although I've made a lot of progress on the game, there is still a LOT of work to be done. I'm working hard to make a great game for all of you so try to be patient. Thanks again for your support and comments! :)" Перевод: Благодарю вас всеx за вашу великолепную поддержку, "Пять Ночей у Фредди 3" достигла первого места в Steam Greenlight! Я совершенно не был готов к такому наплыву прекрасных комментариев и голосов "за"; Я очень благодарен и смущен :) Однако, я отниму секунду времени, чтобы развенчать слух о том, что игра выйдет 5-ого февраля ;) Хотя я достиг большого прогресса в разработке игры, предстоит сделать еще ОЧЕНЬ МНОГО работы. Я очень стараюсь, чтобы сделать для вас замечательную игру, так что постарайтесь быть терпеливее. Еще раз спасибо вам за поддержку и комментарии! :) Игра вышла на свет 2-го марта в Steam Интересные факты #Многие считали, что в игре есть настоящий Бонни, не фантомный, но это оказалось фейком #Некоторые считают, что в игре есть Золотой Фредди. И правда, он действительно там появляется. Но специально вызвать или спровоцировать его появление невозможно. Увидеть его можно в офисе в самом левом углу слева от дверного проёма. Хоть он и является пасхальным аниматроником, навредить он нам всё таки может - он не даёт нам чинить панель управления, от которой зависит исход игры. #В каждой пасхальной мини-игре есть секретный выход, чтобы дать торт призраку ребёнка. Если в каждой пасхальной мини-игре проходить именно по концовке с призраком мальчика, то вы открываете по одному ребёнку для мини-игры "Happiest Day", что даёт Вам вариант пройти на хорошую концовку основную игру. #Сцена из последней сюжетной мини-игры - это сцена из трейлера. Фиолетовый Парень в одеянии SpringTrap'a дёргается в конвульсиях из-за того, что его защемило в костюме, пружины которого сломались. #В газете после шестой ночи при осветлении позади фигурки Фредди виден Спрингтрап. Возможно, это отсылка к 4 части. #Если перезагрузить игру кнопкой F2, то с шансом 1,5% на экране появится Springtrap, сворачивающий с себя маску. Таким образом фиолетовый человек пытается вылезти из костюма Springtrap'a. #Если посторонний текст газеты (в конце 6 ночи) сделать более четким, то можно заметить автобиографию Скотта, а также идею создания серии игр FNaF. #В мини-игре, когда мы играем за призрака мальчика, можно увидеть, как фиолетовый человек залезает в костюм SpringTrap'a. Также телефонный парень говорил, что в костюме аниматроника нельзя находиться под дождём, потому что пружины, на которых держатся сложенные аниматронные детали, обеспечивая пространство для человека, замкнутся и высвободят эндоскелет, и человека просто напросто раздавит пружинами. К несчастью для Фиолетового парня в тот день был дождь и протекала крыша. #В каждой (не секретной) мини-игре, кроме последней, после надписи "ERR" на экране можно аккуратно пройти в соседнюю комнату, но Фиолетовый человек выбежит из стены и разберет вас. #Очень странно, что все фантомы выглядят обгорелыми, а если увидеть марионетку на камере, то она будет выглядеть очень даже новой.Однако, фантом Марионетки выглядит, как и все фантомы, обгорелой. Возможно, это недоработка Скотта, или же настоящую Марионетку не постигла участь остальных аниматроников, и её не разобрали, а значит, вполне может быть, что на камере появляется настоящая Марионетка. #Все фантомы - галлюцинации охранника. Это подтверждает тизер после выхода игры на оффициальном сайте Скотта. На тизере изображены фантом Чики и фантом Фокси, а также присутствует надпись "It's all about your mind" (рус. Это всё - в твоей голове). |-|Галерея = Fnaf3g.gif|В Springtrap'a вселяется Фиолетовый парень Trap.gif|Springtrap выжил после пожара в пиццерий "Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction" (Анимация) SpringTrap.png|Главный антагонист Five Nights at Freddy's 3 - Springtrap PhantomBB.png|Антагонист Five Nights at Freddy's 3 - Призрак BB PhantomC.png|Антагонист Five Nights at Freddy's 3 - Призрак Чика PhantomP.png|Антагонист Five Nights at Freddy's 3 - Призрак Марионетка PhantomF.png|Антагонист Five Nights at Freddy's 3 - Призрак Фокси PhantomFreddy.png|Антагонист Five Nights at Freddy's 3 - Призрак Фредди Phantom_Mangle.png|Антагонист Five Nights at Freddy's 3 - Призрак Мангл Ss ffcb2ebf7e91f0266e13d5015ff93284071e7.1920x1080|Офис в Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Gmfnaf3.jpg|'Game Over' в Five Nights at Freddy's 3 917.png|Ребенок в мини-играх в Five Nights at Freddy's 3 2015-03-03 00001.jpg|Главное меню Five Nights at Freddy's 3 FNAF3 Map B.png|Карта Five Nights at Freddy's 3 FNAF 3 Fan.gif|Всеми известный вентилятор в Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Thebirdistheword.gif|Фиолетовый парень в мини-играх Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Shadowbonniefnaf3.png|Тень Бонни на столе в офисе Youcaninthecorner.jpg|Тизер Призрака Чики и Призрака Фокси на веб-сайте Скотта Коутона Категория:Five Nights at Freddy's 3